Please Save Me
by Shadow of the End
Summary: He needed someone to trust, but no-one had stepped up until now... But can he still be saved? Teto/OC/Miku, Len/Haku, Rin/Kaito, rated M for blood, violence, and gratuitous and very adult language an ad adult situations.


**Save Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Vocaloid or any of the crossover references, if any, that I may intentionally or inadvertently include in this fic.

**A/N:** This fic was partially inspired by Hatsune Miku's song "Last Smile." Go check it out, it's an amazing song. Just don't waste your time with the picture. You'll completely miss the point of me telling you about it.

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"Miku, c'mon hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Rin called through Hatsune Miku's bedroom door.

"Just hang on a second!" Miku called back, flustered, as she desperately tried to find a certain- "Here it is!" Miku exclaimed happily.

What she held in her hands was small, but a masterpiece nonetheless.

It was a ring, artfully made with pure gold, with the words 'The First Glorious Sound of One's Heart Must Be True To Oneself.' An emerald was set in the top, and the entire ring shone as if it had just been made minutes earlier, a testament to the excellent care she took of it.

It was her most precious treasure.

Her parents had had it made nearly ten years ago for her fifth birthday, but had died in a plane crash several weeks later, leaving her and the Hatsune fortune in the hands of her uncle, Kamui Gakupo. Her uncle had taken great care of her, and once she turned 18, would turn the Hatsune fortune back over to her, and return to living on the road, as was his preference. However, he had understood that this would be detrimental to Miku, so he had instead moved into his sister's house to make sure that Miku had a stable home to return to each day.

Miku chuckled at the memory. Her uncle's discomfort had been completely foreign to her until he had explained that he preferred less… "squishy" bedding.

"I used to have nightmares as a kid that the soft beds would suck me up and never spit me back out," He'd explained years later. "I guess I still haven't gotten over it." Even now, just over ten years after moving in, he slept on the foldout sofa in the living room.

"Miku, the clock's ticking and your uncle is starting to look impatient! Let's go, come on!" Rin called again. Miku snapped out of her memories, fastened the ring on the necklace it had come with, and dashed out to where her uncle waited in his car for them with Len, all of them unaware that today they were going to meet someone who would change their lives forever.

* * *

Miku and Rin sat on Len's desk, talking with Kasane Teto and Kaito.

"Hey, did you hear?" Kaito was saying. "There's supposed to be some new guy transferring to our school. They say he's colder than ice and would kill someone without batting an eye. Sounds like a total badass." Len rolled his eyes.

"Kaito, you think everything is badass. Give it a rest, will you?" Len said as the homeroom bell rang.

"Trust me, this guy sounds like trouble. Be _really_ careful around him if you see him." Kaito said seriously, going back to his seat. Len, Rin, Teto, and Miku all watched him go apprehensively.

"I vote that we start worrying like there's no tomorrow. Anybody wanna second me?" Len said. Teto nodded, and Rin and Miku looked at each other, the latter biting her lip. When Kaito started acting serious and worrying about something, it usually meant trouble.

Odds were high that this was no different.

A few minutes later, the homeroom teacher came in and called attendance, then smiled.

"Alright then, class, we've got a new transfer student joining us today. You can come in now, Mister Kukishakou!" She said. The door opened, and the boy who walked in made most of the girls in the classroom sigh in adoration. Whispers of 'He's so cute,' "I think I'm in love,' and 'Oh, Gods, he's so hot' floated around the room as he entered.

The boy wore the standard black dress shirt and dress pants of the school uniform, and his hair dropped to his shoulders and in front of his black eyes. His mouth seemed to be permanently stuck in a harsh scowl, and he wore a black headband around his forehead, black, fingerless gloves on his hands, and an eye patch over his left eye. To top off his image, he carried himself with an air of hostility, as if promising pain and bodily harm on those who tried to come near him.

Miku, however, felt an intense sadness radiating from the boy, despite his cold exterior. His eye may have _looked_ like he was thinking of ways to hurt everyone in the room, but he was really acting that way to hide an intense pain that, even now, ate away at him, slowly but surely driving him towards the brink of insanity.

He desperately wanted someone to trust, but no-one had proven themselves trustworthy. So he continued keeping it inside, and it kept eating at him, and he kept closing himself away.

"... So sad..." Miku whispered, not even realizing that she'd opened her mouth until Rin turned around and looked at her in surprise. Miku turned pink and shook her head. "I-I-I didn't say anything..." She said quietly to Rin, who shook her head, looking at Miku in concern. Miku, however, was looking in fear at the new student, who was writing his name on the chalkboard... _while looking at the rest of the class._

He held the chalk over his shoulder, expertly writing his name on the board with precise, practiced strokes as he glared pointedly at Miku.

_'Oh, God, did he hear me? Did he really just hear what i just said?'_

"Right then, thank you, Kido. Why don't you have a seat-" The teacher started to say, before she was interrupted.

"I'd like a seat with nobody behind me, if at all possible." Kido said, surprising the teacher.

"Ye-ye-yes, er... there's a seat right over... Ah, yes, there's a window seat right next to Miss Kasane. Could you raise your hand, Teto?" The teacher said. Teto waved her hand energetically.

"Over here, Kukishakou-kuuuuuuuuun!" She said. Kido walked over and sat down, then turned to glare out the window. Teto flashed him a friendly smile in the window's reflection, before turning back to the teacher.

_'Again, I'm surrounded by even more fools. I NEED to find the ones who did it, fast. I'm not sure if my sanity will stay intact for much longer. Hopefully they'll come to me, save me the trouble of hunting them down...'_

_

* * *

_

The day passed uneventfully until lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Teto sprang up out of her seat and called to the rest of their circle.

"Alright, lunchtime! C'mon, guys, let's go. I'm starving!" Miku, however, got up and walked over to Kido, sitting in Teto's seat, simply watching him as he continued to gaze out the window. Kido was the one to break the silence.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Come eat lunch with me and my friends." Miku said, not even batting an eye or missing a beat. Kido chuckled, smirking, as he replied.

"Why should I?" Miku smiled.

"Being with others is more fun than being alone, don't you agree?" By this time, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Teto were staring slack-jawed at Miku. She'd never been this aggressive with a boy. Rin and Teto had secretly been giving serious consideration to the possibility of Miku being lesbian, but here she was, already trying to convince the new guy to eat lunch with them!

"I don't think so. I spend my lunch alone." Miku's smiled widened a little.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." She said. Kido's eyes narrowed, and his scowl returned, even deeper than before.

"... Weren't giving me a choice...? Who do you think you are, trying to order me around?" Kido demanded, glaring at her so furiously that he was starting to turn redder than a tomato. Miku simply continued to smile, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was potentially in for a whole new world of pain. Kido chuckled again, turning to walk away, then pausing. "You've got some guts, girl, I'll give you that. What's your name?" he said.

"Hatsune Miku. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Kukishakou." Kido huffed, then walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, the rest of her circle rushed over as she breathed heavily from keeping a brave front in the single most terrifying experience in her life.

"I'm-I'm fine, I-I just need half-half a second..." she panted.

"Miku, are you fucking insane?" Kaito demanded, livid. "When I said to be careful around him, I didn't mean try to convince him to eat lunch with us and nearly get hurt in the process!" Kaito knelt down and hugged Miku. "Don't scare us like that again, Sis..." he said, using her pet name. Miku smiled, still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, I won't..." She said, smiling as she thought about how to crack through Kido's shell.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the opening of my first ever fic involving the Vocaloids! As usual, send me a review telling me what you liked and/or didn't like, and your suggestions on how to fix it... See you again soon!


End file.
